<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fine Art of Sexual Tension by SelfWorshipCentral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839930">The Fine Art of Sexual Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfWorshipCentral/pseuds/SelfWorshipCentral'>SelfWorshipCentral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Argentina, Begging, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Flirting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partners to Lovers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slapping, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Switching, Tango, Teasing, belt as handcuffs, idk the name for the taking pictures kink, mafia, reader is lowkey a sadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfWorshipCentral/pseuds/SelfWorshipCentral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N gets assigned to a mission with a new parter, Oikawa Tooru. The sexual tension in the air will only get thicker from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reluctant Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyyyyyy first time writing mafia au, have fun reading this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can't actually expect me to work with him, do you!?” Y/N tried her best to refrain from yelling at a higher up, an almost impossible task, considering the circumstances. </p>
<p> Partnered with Tooru Oikawa, Y/N was one of the best caporegimes in the De León crime family, though called a crime family, almost none of the members were related. Having a lingering past in the mafia, Y/N had been assigned to countless missions, murders, extortions, you name it. But never with her absolute least favourite person she’d ever met. Oikawa was impulsive, and borderline stupid. Not to mention, he had tried flirting with every other woman in the De León crime family. </p>
<p>“This is an order taken directly from the boss. The two of you are our best caporegime’s we have; we need the both of you on this. Unless you want to anger him, I’d recommend doing what you’re told.” The Underboss spoke with enough passion in his voice to write his words into a song. </p>
<p>Y/N sent a sideways glare at Oikawa, who returned it with a sly smirk. He hadn’t been a fan of her hateful and angry demeanour since day one when he had tried to ask her about herself and she refused to speak with him, as she did with everyone else in the mob. Y/N was a reserved woman, few words were spoken from her unless they were insults at anyone who didn’t have her respect- which was hard to earn. </p>
<p>“We need you to take down Sicario Albir, a well-known rival of our boss. Because they’re rivals, Albir will know he is being chased after, so you need to befriend him before trying to kill him, or he’ll get spooked. I want you two to go undercover as a married couple looking to join his crime family. We’ve already arranged a meeting for you.” </p>
<p>“As. A. What?!” Y/N looked like she was about to break in half, her left eye twitching in anger. </p>
<p>“Are you deaf? He said as a married couple.” Oikawa sneered at her as a response. </p>
<p>“I know what he said, smartass.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so, you think I’m smart?” </p>
<p>“You see, this is the kind of behaviour you two are not to display in front of Albir.” The Underboss commanded, if Oikawa and Y/N continued this way, they would completely blow their cover. “I have files on each of your aliases, here.” He extended his arms, with each hand holding a file, with maybe two or three papers in each. </p>
<p>Oikawa took a short moment to assess how his new partner was feeling. Y/N was visibly shaking, her hands were balled into fists and she was tapping her foot while averting her gaze from both parties present. She was pissed.   </p>
<p>“Okay we’re going to try and do this as fast as possible.” Y/N said, walking out of the building with a huff. </p>
<p>“Ow you really don’t like the fact you have to work with me, do you?” Oikawa said in a mocking voice. Oikawa caught up to Y/N walking out of the building. He tried to put his arm on her shoulder only to have her shrink away. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch me.” She said, she really, really didn’t like him. </p>
<p>Oikawa sighed, but quickly put a cocky smile back onto his face. As much as he didn’t like her, he had charmed all of the other women in the De Leon crime family; he wasn’t going to stop at this one. </p>
<p>“So, whose car are we takin-” </p>
<p>“Please, stop talking,” Y/N said in an annoyed yet harsh tone. She just wanted to take care of this mission herself, she always has, just her. It would be an understatement to say y/n knew what she was doing, and that she didn’t doubt her boss's plans, but she just didn’t understand why it had to be him, of all people.  </p>
<p>She wasn’t really in the mood to talk to Oikawa right now, so she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the direction of her car.  </p>
<p>Oikawa was confused but quickly took advantage of the situation, scooching Y/N’s hand down so that he could interlock his fingers with hers. </p>
<p>“Wow, making moves on me already,” He said cockily with his charming smile. He was busy trying to seduce Y/N with the way he flipped his hair and didn’t notice that she had stopped walking and her car that he was about to run into. </p>
<p>Y/N tripped him, and then with cat-like reflexes, caught him in a dip. </p>
<p>“Hey! Be careful, that car is worth more than your life!” She said, turning her face away from the car to see Oikawa's red-hot face. He quickly went from an awestruck face, to a haughty smile. Y/N realized what she just did and stood up in a flash. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned her face towards the car and mumbled a small ‘so damn stupid’ before opening the passenger door of her black Pagani Zonda.  </p>
<p>“Holy shit? This is your car!?” Oikawa was stunned, it was a beautiful car. The price range for one of these babies varied in millions, there were only 140 made including models. It really was worth more than his life. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, it is. Now get in before I drive away without you.” She said ticked off, still holding the passenger's door open for him. </p>
<p>“Okay.” He complied, but walked towards the driver seat instead. </p>
<p>“What do you think you're doing?” Y/N stated, sick of his shit already. </p>
<p>“What do you mean? I'm driving.” He knew that she wanted to drive, was he going to let her? No. Y/N really didn’t feel like fighting him, so she sat down in the passenger's seat, but not without whispering a snarky comment under her breath. </p>
<p>
  <em>“If his driving is as bad as his fashion sense we’re screwed.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Did you say something?” </p>
<p>“Nope, your just hearing things, idiot.” </p>
<p>Just as Y/N oh-so-subtlety predicted, Oikawa was a god-awful driver, barely missing a total of 12 turns, Y/N counted. The car ride was terrible in general, really. Having to make short conversation to keep from setting herself on fire was difficult for Y/N, an antisocialist and easily bothered woman. She had almost reached for the lighter in her glovebox on multiple occasions.  </p>
<p>When they arrived at what looked like a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a few shops here and there, Y/N got out of the car and wanted to slam the door but thought better than to forcefully push a stupidly expensive car door shut. </p>
<p>“Okay, so you’ve read your file?” Oikawa said, quite loudly for someone who was supposed to be undercover. </p>
<p>“Obviously I’ve read my file, and shut up, we’re supposed to be undercover, which is kind of hard to do if <em>everyone knows you’re undercover.</em> Y/N snapped quickly, her mouth moving at an accelerated rate, she had a job to do and she didn’t need it to be hindered by an idiot, who has been in the mob for years and yet still doesn’t know how to operate any gun more powerful than a colt.38. </p>
<p>“Okay, well are you going to tell me anything? Give me the reader's digest.” Oikawa said, in such an insulting tone, it almost sounded sarcastic. </p>
<p>“Fine. My name is Ruda Chamero, I am twenty-seven, a Gemini, and I have a very ‘nourishing and caring personality’. I came here with you to join the mafia so I could fulfil my ‘dark and mysterious past.’” Y/N said, overly mocking the last statement of both sentences. She gestured towards the other party present. “You?” </p>
<p>“Giovanni Lastres, also twenty-seven, Capricorn, and a ‘pretentious and flirty personality’. Nothing important about my backstory.” Sounds about right, just fucking great. </p>
<p>“Non-compatible zodiacs, huh, what a shocker.” </p>
<p>“You’re into astrology?” </p>
<p>“No, fuck off.” </p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed Y/N’s hand, which immediately tensed. He pulled her towards the door, and she started to speed up, walking in front of him and past the door left ajar. At first glance, it really did look like a cheap motel, inside and out, crappy art hung wall to wall, old-looking chairs lining the floor, and one old-looking man in the centre of the room.  </p>
<p>“You must be the newbies. Truco Mongelos. You arranged a meeting with me?” Mongelos spoke in a sharp tone, as if he felt his time being wasted away. </p>
<p>Y/N took a step forward, making sure to keep a toe on her partner’s foot, just to make him uneasy. “Yes, we’re here to join your organization. My name is Ruda Chamero and this is my...” She took an uncomfortable and frustrated pause to avoid from gagging. “Husband. Giovanni Lastres.” </p>
<p>“I can introduce myself, thank you.” Oikawa interjected. </p>
<p>Mongelos took notice of the new recruits not getting along, a usual stereotype of a marriage.  </p>
<p>“Well, we’re running short on members, since casualties have been higher due to the De León crime family’s running war with our boss. Welcome to the Albir crime family.”  </p>
<p>Admitted into the family with no struggle, Y/N and Oikawa frantically and excitedly met eye contact, silently celebrating their victory, the easy part was finally over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bed, Singular.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me show you where you’ll be staying for now.” Mongelos said in a stoic and senseful tone. Without a look back, he started down the nearest hallway, lined with old Victorian wallpaper. The way he walked was stiff, like he actually did have a stick up his ass. When he was maybe three steps into the hallway, Mongelos handed Y/N a key with a little tag fastened to the metal ring holding the key. Upon further investigation, the little tag was decorated with a golden ‘07’ and once Y/N looked up to acknowledge the Underboss, he was gone as fast as he came. </p>
<p>Y/N sighed and started walking further down the hall, lined with doors until observing the fourth door on the right. </p>
<p>Oikawa suddenly donned a serious expression and moved in closer to her ear. “Listen, we can keep our cover like this... as long as you promise not to fall in love with me, I can't promise I’ll reciprocate.” </p>
<p>Y/N sent Oikawa a death stare and a middle finger before pushing open the heavy wood door, marked with a golden plate labelled ‘07’, their shared room. </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>A single oak dresser in the centre of the far wall, two windows side by side, with a nice view of the outside- some nice trees almost covering a telephone wire with seven crows perched on the black wire, the same old Victorian wallpaper covering all four walls- but to top it all off, one queen sized bed right below the window. </p>
<p>Y/N’s top lip curled in disgust, her expression rather attractive, but Oikawa was more than unwilling to admit to thinking that. She looked at Oikawa like he had something to do with this, “What? Did you think that I would ask them to put us in a room with one bed so...? What would that accomplish?” </p>
<p>“Tuck your boner back into your tighty whities, asshole.” Y/N set her stuff down by the left side of the bed. </p>
<p>“Woah, hold on- are you making me sleep on the floor?” A condescending and downright manipulative smirk graced the bottom half of his face. </p>
<p>“Yes. Unless you want me to contract the many diseases that I'm sure you have.” </p>
<p>“I do actually.” Oikawa shot back setting his stuff on the right side of the bed. </p>
<p>Y/N pursed her lips, fed up with her partner. “I have multiple weapons on me, I hope you know that.” </p>
<p>“You’re forgetting that I am also in the mob, aren’t you afraid of me?” </p>
<p>“Oh please, I’ve had worse nightmares about my parents finding my search history.” </p>
<p>Oikawa cocked his head, “Why? What’s in there?” He questioned before laughing to himself, completely ignored. </p>
<p>Y/N started unpacking some of her stuff, trying to keep her space clean. Oikawa on the other hand, was not. It had been less than an hour and there was a pile garbage on the floor by the right side of the bed, countless dress shirts askew on top of the dresser, not inside it, on top of it. Y/N was not a neat freak, far from it, but this pissed her off, everything this idiot did pissed her off to no end. </p>
<p>“Must you keep your belongings on top of the dresser?” </p>
<p>"Yes, I must, it’s easier that way.” </p>
<p>“What is?! Getting dressed?! This new family that we just joined can come in here whenever they please, they don’t trust us, and your laptop is sitting on the bed, completely unattended! You could blow our cover.” Y/N’s attitude seemed to change from sullen to mockingly sympathetic by the last statement. </p>
<p>“What is your problem?” Oikawa shot his sharp statement at her. “I’ve spoken with you one time, and you hate me, why?"</p>
<p>“You ask why too much.” </p>
<p>“I said it twice.” </p>
<p>“Okay, fine.” Y/N said, stepping toward Oikawa, in what looked like a threat to kill him. “You are an idiot, you don’t focus on your job, you’re messy and an asshole, and you are the worst driver I have ever had the displeasure to be in the same vehicle with.” </p>
<p>“You aren’t exactly charming, yourself.” He defended himself in a lazy manner, resulting with nothing in terms of a reaction.  </p>
<p>Y/N remained completely calm, done with her awful partner and his awful insults. She took in an even inhale and a shuddering exhale before stating her position. “Can we please just ignore each other when we aren't around other people? I really hate talking to you.” </p>
<p>Oikawa sighed and gave in defeatedly, kind of. He cleaned up the garbage on the floor and that was about it, he heeded absolutely none of Y/N’s advice and cared about just as much.  </p>
<p>“Happy now?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“You're awful.” Oikawa said, resisting the urge to dramatically throw his hands in the air to extenuate the point he wasn’t really making.</p>
<p>Maybe an hour of sheer silence passed by when the clock struck midnight. Y/N noticed the analogue alarm clock sitting by the bed reading the time in bright red letters and glanced at her fake husband. Fighting off sleep, and losing, Oikawa looked like shit when he was tired, he was slow-blinking like cats do and had very quickly developed eye bags, many people can pull those off- Oikawa was not one of those people. It made Y/N a little happy inside, but she was too emotionally exhausted to say it out loud. </p>
<p>“You look like shit, go to bed.” Okay, so, maybe she wasn’t. </p>
<p>“Aw, you care about me. I always knew you did.” He said, turning his head to look back at her, and smirking obnoxiously. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, I’m sorry I even said anything.” </p>
<p>Oikawa rolled his eyes at Y/N and her exaggerated retort before starting to undress. </p>
<p>“Here?” </p>
<p>Caught off guard by Y/N’s single worded question, he turned around, shirt sleeves clinging to his wrists like handcuffs, with a puzzled expression. “Where else am I supposed to go? This is a one-room place, save for the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“Head first into my point and yet, you missed it.” </p>
<p>“If you’re uncomfortable, then why don’t you leave? I had a feeling you were delicate.” Too far. Y/N crossed her arms and looked at him with such an emotionless and yet piercing expression, he thought she might’ve died on the spot. What a pathetic way to go, Y/N L/N, died of her own condescension. How sad. </p>
<p>"I said shut the fuck up, I'm fine."</p>
<p>“Whatever you say.” Oikawa continued what he was doing, stripping down to nothing but boxers and lunged into bed. In the few seconds it took him to take off his clothes, he still managed to give Y/N a glimpse- at the very least- of his surprisingly toned chest. She might’ve found it at least a little attractive if the person behind it wasn’t the human version of an on-fire garbage can. </p>
<p> Y/N didn’t say anything about him taking the bed either. Maybe that would be a development if she hadn’t refused to sleep in that bed, and instead took every single cover off of the bed, and laid on the floor. Oikawa sat up and glared at her now comfortable form, draped in blankets and very satisfied with herself, he was now stuck in a bitter cold as the room they were staying in had no furnace or any sort of heating unit. </p>
<p>Y/N, fully perceptive of the anger she had drawn out of Oikawa, turned onto her side and fell asleep that night with a satisfied little smirk on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ugh im sorry this took me so long to get to, writers block is a bitch, anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N awoke with a start the next morning, gripping onto the blankets with her hands tightened around them, like she was going to get into a fist fight while holding a blanket. Based on the events of the night previous, she might’ve. </p><p>“Hey! Wake up! We should probably meet some other people here, y’know, get more acquainted?”  </p><p>A morning person. Does this man have any redeemable qualities? </p><p>“Hey! Get away from me! It’s seven in the morning and I haven’t had enough caffeine to be around you!” Y/N responded in the same tone, but a more tired voice. She had tried to speak loud enough, so no one present could pick up the sleepiness laced in her words, but ended up sounding like a yelling child. </p><p>Sighing quiet enough so only herself could hear, Y/N got up and went to the kitchen and steered herself directly to the hot coffee pot, sitting on the counter. However, upon reaching for the handle, she noticed a peculiar emptiness in the glass or plastic (she really couldn’t tell, it looked like a piece of crap anyways) pot she was holding. Whipping her head around, she locked her eyes on the only other person who had even looked at the coffee pot, none other than Tooru Oikawa himself. </p><p>“Did you... Did you seriously finish the coffee and then not put on another pot?” Y/N accused, if she didn’t have caffeine, it was going to be alcohol, and that was not a road she wanted to go down this early in the morning. </p><p>“That’s not my problem, and I didn’t think you drank coffee, you seem like the type to prefer ‘herbal tea’ instead.” Oikawa responded, not even giving Y/N a glance and throwing air quotes in wherever he deemed necessary. </p><p>“What are you trying to insinuate? Why the air quotes around herbal tea? Do you not think it’s real or... because I can assure you, it does exist.” </p><p>“Someone’s grumpy.” Oikawa choked out in a sudden burst of laugher, presumably directed at Y/N and her short temper that was just itching to boil over. </p><p>Not wanting to instigate a screaming match this early in the morning, Y/N ended the interaction with a quick middle finger before pacing into the kitchen to put on her own pot of coffee. She never needed more than two cups, so a lot of it would go to waste, a hearty thanks to the blissful ignorance of her partner. </p><p>After getting herself ready for the day, while trying not to waste too much time, Y/N pulled on some nice clothes, mostly in black, so she wouldn’t stand out from the other women, who looked like those ‘Sexy Mafia Gangster’ outfits from any store around Halloween, but minus the sexy, many were quite inexperienced. If she didn’t know better, Y/N would’ve thought they were trying to infiltrate the Albir crime family from outside the mob completely. </p><p>“You ready?”  </p><p>Y/N didn’t respond, only shuffled out the door, ready to get out of the stuffy room she had only stayed in for a night, there were more to come. </p><p>“Rude.” </p><p>Without a response, Y/N moved further into the hallway, Oikawa trailing behind her like a fucking loser. There were two or three other people in the eerie hallway, still lined with that creepy Victorian wallpaper that made everything feel like a horror movie, hopefully one where the comedic relief/idiot gets killed first. If not, Y/N would sacrifice him herself. Pushing her homicidal thoughts away, Y/N checked herself, looking for any weapons she could have on her. It was unlikely people would attempt to hurt her without cause, and even more unlikely she’d lose, but it was always a possibility. </p><p>Y/N looked back at the other people in the hallway, one woman already accompanied by Mr. Womanizer himself. </p><p>“Hey there, my names To- Giovanni. Giovanni Lastres. You?” He said with a sick tone to use on a woman he just met. Naturally, she not-so-internally swooned. Y/N, who was already sick of his shit (again) took it upon herself to deliver him a swift and seriously solid punch to the arm. They were supposed to be ‘married’, he was compromising them and their entire mission. </p><p>Oikawa looked at her with mock-betrayal, not that there was anything to betray in their relationship, and Y/N followed it with tightening her lips, and grabbing his arm to lead him down the hallway, into a corridor where no one should be able to hear them. </p><p>“As much as I know your man-whore self can’t control it, you can't flirt with other women here, we’re supposed to be ‘married’ remember?” Y/N was ready to brace herself for a teasing reaction. It would be something along the lines of, “Ooh, Y/N didn’t know you were so possessive.” or maybe even, “Aw, Y/N, already getting jealous over me.” With his signature shit-eating grin. </p><p>But she was inexplicably wrong. All she got for a response was a curt, professional nod and an “Oh, sorry, my bad.” in a stupid guilty tone. It was a nice change of pace, but it felt wrong, out of place. </p><p>Y/N decided she shouldn’t care as, much as she just did, and responded with something even more out of character: forgiving demeanour. </p><p>“It’s okay, I don’t like this either.”  </p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, stop. You hate this man with your whole heart and soul, you can't relate to him, and it’s not okay, the mistake he made could've cost you your life if the woman he was flirting with knew any better.</em>
</p><p>Y/N, not wanting to sit in her embarrassment any longer, walked back into the hallway from the previous event, and up to the poor girl who happened to be a victim of the worst possible way to die- being an object of Oikawa’s affections. Y/N felt so awful for her, and completely ignored the fact that the girl had swooned and was into it, it must've been awful, being cornered by a rodent like that. </p><p>“I’m so sorry about that.” She extended her arm, and the girl followed suit and took a firm grasp on her hand, but shaking it lightly. “Ruda Chamero. Nice to meet you.” Y/N looked back at Oikawa, flaunting the fact she managed to get her alias correct the first time and also that she could befriend someone without trying to turn them on. </p><p>The girl smiled at Y/N; glad she could talk to a woman who, for once, didn’t seem like a pick-me. “Victoria, there’s no need for last names. Are you guys the newbies? The... couple, right?” She said upon a closer look, and changing her tone to one of questioning after realizing Y/N and Oikawa were ‘married’. </p><p>“Yeah, uh, that’s us!” Oikawa inserted himself back into the previously ended conversation and leaned against the wall. “I was just flirting with you because... she gets jealous easy.” He pointed back at Y/N and his tone got quieter as if he didn’t want Y/N to hear, as if she already hadn't.  </p><p>Y/N tightened her forced smile even more than before, and crossed her arms, there was absolutely no reason to add that detail, he could've let her think that was just a dysfunctional relationship, it was anyways, and would explain the constant bickering. Victoria just uncomfortably nodded in response, also seeming to think that wasn’t a necessary detail. </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you as well.” </p><p>“Again, I’m so sorry about my husband, he can be such a bitch sometimes.” Y/N didn’t exactly know why she felt the need to present the nature of her ‘relationship’ with Oikawa, but it wasn’t important. </p><p>“Oh, it’s not a big deal, like at all.” That’s when she directed her gaze toward Oikawa. “Y’know, I’m a lesbian, but we’d make a hot ass couple in another universe.” </p><p>Y/N started to have this ugly feeling bubble up inside her after that comment, like something was immensely wrong. Obviously, nothing could go wrong at this point in time, but that didn’t ease the feeling that lingered in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>Everyone decided to ignore Victoria’s comment after a period of silence filled the hallway. </p><p>“Well, anyways, we have to go meet with someone, I’ll see you later then.” Y/N started to say, while walking away. Oikawa followed after, still very much freaked out from the comment coming from a girl he had just met, a total stranger, but that wasn’t important. </p><p>Even while walking down the hall, away from the situation, Y/N couldn’t shake the feeling from earlier. What was going on? She’d never felt like this before. All her life, Y/N was in control of her own emotions, she never had a feeling go unexplained, she never let a feeling go unexplained. </p><p>After making an attempt to distract herself by continuing to walk down the hall aimlessly, Y/N wasn’t paying attention and as a result, ran headfirst into Mongelos. Up close, Y/N could actually take in his features. A skinny man, Mongelos was not an attractive person, he had dark black hair, that was left untouched by a human hand for what looked like years. He was lanky and looked like he hadn't eaten once in his life. He also looked like he couldn’t swim, which is much worse. </p><p>Mongelos actually looked relieved to be seeing the pair, even if he did almost get run over by Y/N. </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you.” He handed Y/N a slip of paper, filled with words she couldn’t quite make out at that moment. “Look it over, and get back to me.” And with that, he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okayyyyyy, so i have a ton of projects im working on at the moment, so ive been neglecting putting this chapter onto the face of the internet for a while now. truly, i am sorry for being dumb, the fifth chapter might be a while so im so sorry if it doesnt come out as fast as you would like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N looked at the slip of paper she was handed, and turned it back and forth between her fingers. An invitation. As fancy as a wedding one, but nowhere near as cheerful. The slip of paper was decorated with little decorative black vines along the sides of the cardstock. Y/N continued to flip it back and forth in her hands when a little bit of writing on the backside of the card caught her eye. Inscribed in the tilted handwriting from Mongelos read as follows,</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Chamero and Mr. Lastres,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your initiation will take place tonight at 10:45. Do not be late. The Boss and I hope to see you there. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-T.M.</strong>
</p><p>Y/N looked up and frantically at her partner. She grabbed his wrist into her fist and tugged on her march. Into the hallway with the creepy Victorian wallpaper, and into the room matching. </p><p>“We’re getting initiated!” She practically screamed, she didn’t mean to, that was the last thing she’d hoped would happen, but at this point, she didn’t care anymore, she was just happy they were succeeding. </p><p>“Initiated?” </p><p>“Yes, are you deaf?” Though her words were venomous, Y/N held a bright smile on her face, a smile Oikawa had never witnessed before. It was awful. Totally awkward, like she’d never smiled in her life and was just figuring out how to do it. But yet, it was alluring and beautiful at the same time. Like a train wreck, filmed by a team of the world's best directors. </p><p>Y/N’s patience bucket, once filled with aggravation, was now bubbling over with elation, as shown by her actions thus far. She was practically jumping up and down with glee, like a cartoon character when they’ve achieved whatever they set out to do (it wasn’t that deep). She also had just happened to hug her partner, tightly, he’d almost died, something Y/N, or anyone in the mob, doesn’t do with their co-workers. </p><p>One look at Oikawa would show he was slightly withdrawn (for once) at Y/N’s sudden burst of excitement, and marginally afraid of expressing the same level of emotion, for fear of her lack of poise changing at the last second and going back to being insufferably mean. </p><p>Oikawa’s not-greatest-but-pretty-damn-close-fear came true when Y/N had realized present company. Looking upwards then downwards and straightening her shirt, Y/N looked absolutely overcome with embarrassment. That level of self-doubt was uncharacteristic for Y/N, though her sense of pride continued to manifest on her face. </p><p>“All we have to do is sign this and show it when we walk in, so they know we aren't from the outside.” Y/N spoke comfortably for the first time in front of Oikawa, she seemed as if she could finally emote without her many hints of internal superiority. Y/N grabbed the closest pen she could find, turned it in her hand once, and pressed it to the page, signing her name. </p><p>“You’re fucking with me.” Oikawa couldn’t seem to let Y/N go happy for long. </p><p>“What is your problem? You're so annoying.” Y/N glared up at her partner, who was intensely staring at her grip on the pen. She had just called him annoying, but that didn’t seem to register with his slow brain. </p><p>“Is that really how you hold a pen? Which teacher forgot to give you a pencil grip as a kid? They should really be fired.” Of course his words would be nothing but criticism, it was the only language he spoke. </p><p>“Well, how do you hold it?” Y/N demanded an answer from him, hoping the way he held the pen would be something really stupid so she could call him out on it in response, but no such luck. Oikawa held a pen in a way that was technically correct, like the way a teacher would yell at you to hold it, but it looked so uncomfortable and ineffective. Like an alien from Mars was trying to study the way humans held things, this would be the outcome. Y/N didn’t like this, and turned back to the document to grab it and hand it to her partner, who still needed to sign it with his supposedly perfect writing hand. </p><p>The word supposedly should not have been used. His signature looked as if he’d been signing autographs for years. Oikawa slid the cardstock back onto the table with a sly smirk and a provoking laugh at Y/N’s expense. </p><p>--- </p><p>The not-so-dynamic duo got into their car and sped off down the street, this time Y/N as the driver, she couldn’t have this bitch screwing with her car like he could've done last time. It was much too expensive for that. </p><p>Upon arriving at a slightly larger building than the last, Y/N hopped out of the car, gently shutting the door behind her and walking towards the building, not waiting for Oikawa, he’d have to catch up on his own time. There were a bunch of physically massive men standing around the vicinity, looking like they’d waited their whole lives to fuck someone up. Even while holding a weapon, Y/N found them to be intimidating. Well, that is their job, so kudos to them. </p><p>Oikawa and Y/N were led into a smaller room, off to the side of the area, with a few notable people: Mongelos, some guy holding two viles and a needle-like contraption, and Sincaro Albir himself. That night would be the best opportunity get close the boss, there was only one thing left to do: go through with the initiation. </p><p>Y/N and Oikawa were sat down in the middle of the room, and sworn into a bunch of oaths. ‘Not to betray the Albir crime family.’ as if they already hadn't. Next was what the needle-like contraption was for, drawing blood. More oaths, but this time with blood, how fun.  </p><p>The little contraption penetrated the skin of Y/N first, and she took it like a champ, barely even flinched. This was mostly due to the fact she knew Oikawa wouldn’t handle it the same, and she wanted to brag about being stronger than him, truly a fair amount to take from his ego. </p><p>Y/N was totally right, he tried not to show how legitimately scared he was, but Oikawa audibly winced and his arm visibly jerked away at first. It was a good feeling for Y/N, but she wasn’t supposed to smile at the pain of her ‘husband’. </p><p>Most of the ordeal wasn’t very detailed or felt important-as much as it was- what was very eventful and fulfilling however, was the ‘afterparty’, thrown to avoid suspicion of the locals. </p><p>“Your spine should remain intact as long as you don’t stomp your goblin feet on me.” Y/N said, still repulsed by having to take Oikawa’s hand into her own. They wandered into what looked like a huge fancy ballroom, everyone dressed well, Oikawa and Y/N were not an exception, Oikawa wearing a nice suit and Y/N wearing an almost-floor-length red dress, with the fabric cut up her thigh, low enough to conceal the knife holster clipped onto her upper thigh, with a silver switchblade hugged tightly by the holster. </p><p>Four, maybe five walking waiters were circling the room, some holding platters of hors d’oeuvres, others with glasses of champagne. When one came close enough, Oikawa stopped what he was doing and gingerly took a glass, a little more than half full of the expensive drink. Y/N did as well, not wanting to stand out from everyone in the room, who had some kind of alcoholic beverage in hand. When the waiter exited hearing range, Oikawa began his thought process, he had gone a full thirty seconds without speaking after all. </p><p>“Okay, so we kill him tonight, and then we disappear. The getaway car is just outside, all we need is the body for proof and ransom.” </p><p>“I don’t need you to mansplain it to me, thank you.” Y/N hissed at him, she hated it with her whole being when people- especially those of this type- talked down to her. It filled her with an unexplainable rage, more than all the other stupid shit Oikawa did and said. “Since you obviously can’t dance, I’ll get him to tango with me, and I’ll stab him. But we’re ‘a couple’ so we have to dance before then.” </p><p>Oikawa hummed as a taunt.  </p><p>“I still hate you, remember that before I pull out all your teeth.” The idiot raised his hands in the air sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Y/N noticed and downed her drink, maybe, just maybe, alcohol could pull her through this. </p><p>A fast-paced tango song began to play as couples around the room joined hands and sharply swayed back and forth. The Spanish lyrics were playing throughout the room, with heavy rhyme and rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“De chiquilín te miraba de afuera...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well...?” </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” </p><p>Oikawa raised Y/N’s hands up to just about the height of her shoulders. He brought one hand up a little higher, beckoning her to spin, which she did, begrudgingly and horribly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y una esperanza de amor...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you are bad at this.” Y/N responded with her most intense glare yet. If Oikawa looked at her any longer, he’d drop dead right then and there. </p><p>“I’m not bad at this, I’m just uncomfortable touching your reptile skin.” Y/N said, spacing her words in nothing but pure frustration. As a retaliation, Y/N picked up her pace, shooting a cold stare straight into Oikawa’s soul in her constant eye contact. </p><p>“Oh, come on, are you that petty? You’re going to draw attention to us just because I called you out on your shitty dancing?” </p><p>“I suppose so.” </p><p>Oikawa kept up pace, hips swinging slightly faster as the music moved swiftly and melodically. Y/N leaned her shoulders forward and started taking strides forwards and backwards, in time with the little taps of beat in the background. Dress twirling behind her as she started to tighten her grip on Oikawa’s hands, which were twitching under her hard constraint.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“La sigaretta, la fede nei miei sogni...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The emotions in the air were high, Y/N wasn’t supposed to let her sheer and utter hatred of Oikawa get in the way of the mission, but she had to beat this bastard, she had to. She couldn’t let him be better than her. </p><p>Y/N stepped forward, seeming to back her partner into the back wall. He denied her force, pushing back at her. The music sped up, and so did the pair. Oikawa twirled her over to his other side, and Y/N reluctantly lifted her right leg over his side, bringing it down in an attempt to stab his back with her sharp heel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come dimenticarti in questo lamento...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Y/N started moving furiously, legs seeming to fly off the floor and back down repeatedly. The room around them appeared to still as the others in the room stopped to watch these two ‘amatures’ dance like professionals all while maintaining direct eye contact with each other. </p><p>Oikawa started moving more side to side, implying for Y/N to start spinning. She did, she started twirling, her dress billowing behind her, she moved back into her partner, and started to move even faster than they had before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“E mi abbandonai senza lottare.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa, exasperated by Y/N’s frivolous actions, got fed up, and relocated his arm to the small of her back, pushing her body down, he forcefully dipped her as the final flourish of the song blared. Y/N’s chest was rising and falling, panting in anger. She made aggressive eye contact as the group around them clapped and cheered at the performance. </p><p>Oikawa was assertively glaring down at Y/N and she returned the look with an equal anger in her eyes. Y/N wanted to move, she wanted to get Oikawa off of her, but she couldn’t budge. Her entire body was twitching in what she could only assume was anger, she refused to believe it could be anything else. Oikawa took notice of her visible discomfort in her bright red face, and detached his grip from her back, pulling her back up with his free hand, and bringing her face dangerously close to his. </p><p>The room cleared as everyone had gotten tired, it was late and dancing is physically taxing. But Y/N and Oikawa didn’t move. Not an inch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Y/N and the Industrial Wall of Trust Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a smutty one, sorry for the late update, i hate writing smut, but there will be more ; ) creds to mah gf, who does not have an ao3 acc, she wrote a lot of this beause, again, i hate writing smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked at her for the splint of a moment, the souls of their eyes locking in a fiery rage. Y/N looked so viciously angry and yet so vulnerable. Without a warning of any sort, Oikawa darted his hand to the back of Y/N’s head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and smashing his lips into hers. Not missing a beat or even bothering to be surprised, Y/N followed suit. Running the tips of her fingers into her partner’s hair before trailing them down the crook of his back, gently pressing her nails into the fabric of his suit- just enough to be felt, and maybe enough to hurt. </p>
<p>Y/N could hear the heavy breathing coming from Oikawa, who now had his hands resting on her inner thigh, using the pad of his thumb to rub rough circles upwards before just reaching- </p>
<p>Y/N’s inhales became more uneven each moment, “Oikawa- stop.” she removed her hand from the small of his back to push his hand away from herself. Y/N hated expressing feelings like this, no one in her line of work needed to see her like this- especially not Oikawa. “You’ve had too much to drink, we both have, this isn’t actually happening.” </p>
<p>Y/N picked herself up off the floor, she hadn’t realized how much she was sweating, or how uneasy she felt, she hadn’t actually had that much to drink, just the single glass of champagne she was offered, it was all just to save herself from the embarrassment of having to admit to her own actions. </p>
<p>On her march back to their room to shower, she’d just strained her emotional range and felt as though a shower would be of assistance, Y/N could hear Oikawa’s voice, apologising. </p>
<p>“Listen, Y/N, I didn’t mean to make you do anything you were uncomfortable with-” He was cut off just by the look his partner wore. Y/N was never one to wear her expressions on her sleeve, much less on her face. But she looked confused. Y/N, smart as hell, looked confused. The undecipherable emotion, the one tearing down all of her defences, was active once more. She wouldn’t have it, she couldn’t, nothing could make her want to have sex with Tooru Oikawa, of all people. No. It wouldn’t happen. That would mean she lost, and Y/N is not a loser. </p>
<p>Oikawa was still all too remorseful about his advances, he spoke too soon, he acted too soon, and he felt terrible about it. Making Y/N uncomfortable was a tough task to accomplish, upsetting her, not so much, but to make her so uncomfortable to the point where she gets up and leaves. Truly an awful trophy to hold so high. He wouldn't make a big deal of it, that would make it worse, and to make it worse is to have a defective partner. </p>
<p>Y/N still stood completely still and silent. There was nowhere to go but back to the shared room. Being around Oikawa was the last place she wanted to be, but also the only option. Not to mention, they would take the same car back. How would they decide who drove? Would they still do their pointless back-and-forths? Would he make it a big deal or leave it alone? Would this change the way they viewed each other? So many questions fluttering around in Y/N’s brain like butterflies just wanting to get out, and yet they still would not leave. </p>
<p>Y/N didn’t let her body allow it, she didn’t want to look back, she wanted to walk away right that second, to go back to the room and just go to sleep, no questions asked, no interactions necessary. But that couldn’t happen and she knew it. Without thinking, she looked back to a remorseful Oikawa and turned away soon after. Walking quickly with no time to spare, she left the building and got in the car. She didn’t know what would happen from there, but it's not like it could be stopped. Not much to lose, right? </p>
<p>The driver's seat now occupied, and the car key in the ignition, Y/N sat aimlessly. She couldn’t just drive away, as much as she wanted to. Not only did she have a passionate hate for the man waiting for her to cool down in the other building, but now she felt a strange obligation to not make him feel as uncomfortable as she did. It was an awful feeling, a side effect of the first. </p>
<p>Finally remarking a distant shadow approaching the car, the stupid and unwelcome feeling lifted. One exhale and the passenger door opening later, she would live. </p>
<p>The car ride, for the first time since the beginning of the mission, was silent. Sheer and utter silence infested the expensive car from back to front. It was suffocating, but wouldn’t last long. Not long at all. Y/N would focus her best on the road, still subconsciously or consciously trying to prove she was the better driver, which she was. Oikawa was trying to maintain the lack of eye contact and leave the silence undisturbed. He wouldn’t have the silence rippled for the sake of consolation. Any idiot would know that was not what Y/N wanted. </p>
<p>The still all too silent pair arrived back at the motel-esque building, now with a much more comforting vibe compared to the previous encounter. Ready to go to bed, Y/N just wanted out of her dress, which is why she was so disturbed upon being interrupted by a woman she had recognised. The one who had given her the emotion now dubbed ‘The Feeling’. Victora No-Last-Name. </p>
<p>She didn’t seem like she wanted to talk either, and Y/N was still confused as to whether or not her “I’m a lesbian, but we’d make a hot ass couple in another universe” comment was a joke. Deciding it would be a terrible joke if it was, Y/N half-hazardly waved and walked on. Oikawa, on the other hand, did not. Wanting to be as personable as possible, he sauntered over to the woman just outside her door, on her phone, and tried striking up a conversation with her. She had made things awfully uncomfortable beforehand, and he wanted to clear it up at least a little. </p>
<p>“Hey, so, uh-” He started without knowing where he wanted to take the conversation at all. Totally in the dark, with no idea which way to turn next. He could go down the alley of ‘Hey, how’s it going?’ or the street of ‘Nice to see you again.’ Taking too long to choose was the option he went with, and both women standing in the hallway with him lost interest. Y/N opening the door to their shared room, and Victoria nodding in an odd manner and going back into her respective room. </p>
<p>0 for 2 was not a good score at that moment, so Oikawa went back to his own respective room, still having his own issues to put up with. Namely, his now incredibly distant partner. </p>
<p>He walked in to find Y/N, one arm splayed across the part of her back she could reach, in an attempt to undo the zipper connected to the back of her dress. She tugged the back collar of the dress up, hoping to give herself more leverage, but it wouldn’t work. The next thing she tried was taking a deep breath and trying once more, adopting a calmer and more pristine approach. It still wasn’t working. Baring a defeated glare, she turned to the sudden alarm of Oikawa entering the room. </p>
<p>Still in his womanizer, yet trying to be respectful to Y/N as to not seem like he had turned to rudeness in response to being denied sexual pleasure, sort of mood, he offered his assistance.  </p>
<p>“Do you need a hand?” Of course, he would be the kind of person to use that idiom, of all idioms. But this wasn’t what Y/N had focused on. He had offered her help she really didn’t want, he thought she was pathetic. That is not what he thought when he had offered help <em>unzipping a single zipper</em>, but Y/N was unintentionally made to feel small. That was a feeling she could identify, and a feeling she truly hated. </p>
<p>Swallowing her pride, she turned her figure to the back wall, allowing Oikawa to give her the assistance she really needed. Those three seconds were utter hell for Y/N. He had grasped the fabric of her dress more gently than expected, forcing her into a minor state of gratitude she also hated. The state went away with a shake of the head, but remained unforgotten. </p>
<p>Y/N quickly stepped away when Oikawa’s grip released, wanting to get away from the situation at hand. Though it wasn’t really a big deal, it felt as though her face was burning from the inside. Oikawa certainly didn’t make the ordeal a big hassle, in fact, he thought nothing of it, it was a simple favour.  A favour done by the hands of a man who still felt a slight tinge of guilt for what happened maybe an hour before.  </p>
<p>No longer wishing to ‘just go to bed’ as she had before, Y/N went to the kitchen to eat something, <em>anything</em>. She picked up a box of pre-made cookies, flipped it to look at the back, no reason in particular, she just felt as though it was ‘correct’ to act like a middle-aged woman going through a mid-life crisis in a grocery store. The experience from before seemed to recharge when the box just wouldn’t open. It was one of those ridiculous cardboard boxes with the tabs you have to pry open with your life just to get inside. Y/N tried to get her nails under it, but due to what she could only attribute to a manufacturing mistake, she couldn’t get around the packaging. </p>
<p>“Here, just let me help you with that.” Oikawa offered again as he watched Y/N struggle. </p>
<p>“No, don’t touch me, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.” She spoke with haste, turning her body away from his and scrunching her face up in disgust. She wouldn’t take his help a second time, it was ridiculous.  </p>
<p>Oikawa sighed, “Come on, just- give it here.” He spoke as he walked up behind her and grasped the moderately sized box. </p>
<p>“No! Just-” She didn’t finish speaking before it had turned into a tug-of-war. </p>
<p>Y/N readjusted her grip on the box and pulled, leaning back for less resistance on the opposing side. Oikawa shifted his hands up the stupid cookie box with frustration written all over his face. Why did she have to be so stubborn, and why did he have to be so pushy? </p>
<p>Soon, the unimportant box was thrown out of the mix and the two had resorted to aggression. Oikawa grabbed both of Y/N’s hands at the wrist as she pounded against his chest repeatedly. With one last hit, Y/N had wrestled Oikawa to the ground, pinning his hands above his head. She won, but it wasn’t really over. Oikawa tried squirming from Y/N’s grip, receiving his hands slammed into the hardwood floor beneath him. </p>
<p>Pride will get one somewhere, but anger always prevails. </p>
<p>Y/N’s pin had turned into her repeatedly shouting meaningless insults out of pent-up rage, ignorant of the fact the neighbours may overhear. “I never wanted this case with you anyways! Why do you have to be here, you screw up everything-” Her thoughts clouded her mind so quickly she hadn't registered the vile attack she had been thrown. </p>
<p>
  <em>Did he just fucking spit on me?</em>
</p>
<p>She looked Oikawa dead in the eyes with an irate expression. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I'm so sorry-” He was caught off guard as Y/N had returned the favour. </p>
<p>“How do you fucking like it?” She spoke through gritted teeth, getting too close for comfort. </p>
<p>Oikawa choked on his words as they got caught in his throat. “I-I don’t.” </p>
<p>Y/N laid still, her body hovering over his. As they stared at each other, Y/N’s expression softened as she leaned in, closing her eyes and pressing her lips into his. Oikawa melted into it as her lips brushed his, softly, delicately, almost like a butterfly’s wings, only long enough to inhale her breath, and feel the warmth of her lips. Y/N had gotten impatient and deepened the kiss, kissing him like she wanted to be kissed, the way no man had ever. Soft, moist, hot, and breathy. Not in need of winning a battle, but seeking union and closeness in the sharing of one breath. </p>
<p>Heat rose to his cheeks as her mouth reached his neck. He felt exposed and vulnerable, and worst of all, he liked it. She left butterfly kisses all over his neck as she slowly slid her hands over his chest. Grabbing his face with her left hand, she used the other to slide his shirt up to his collarbone. Trailing her mouth down his chest, time sped a mile a second. </p>
<p>He felt a flutter in his stomach. Oikawa was never one to get flustered; but there’s a first time for everything. His heart pounded in his chest, leaving his breath shallow and weak as Y/N’s lips ghosted over his v-line. Always in control, he wasn’t used to this, but the thought of stopping never crossed his mind. All he could focus on was how soft her lips felt against his skin, how addictively she invaded all of his senses. </p>
<p>There was no tell if this was a dream, but the raw emotion of the way her fingers gripped his hips as she pulled down his dress pants. The exposure sent pins and needles running all over his body, only making his erection grow. </p>
<p>Y/N brought her face back up, so her stare would meet his, brushing her breasts over the poor boy’s needy cock.  </p>
<p>“Shouldn't I-” He was cut off when she tightened her grip on his face, tilting his head, making him look at her. </p>
<p>“Shut up.” She said as she led kisses up his jaw to his earlobe. </p>
<p>“Fine, ah~” She bit the tip of his ear and his heart decided to skip a beat as heat rushed onto his face once again. </p>
<p>He parted his lips as he felt her wash over him, like a wave of warmth. Gripping the cloth on her back as he tried distracting himself from her hypnotic touch was beyond reason. He curled his toes, unfurling all his senses as the feel of her frame draped over his, nearly silenced all thoughts and made him want more.  </p>
<p>Y/N’s whole body tingled as her mind flashed bright colours. The fresh, sweet smell of him filled her head until she was as good as brain dead. Bringing his face over to hers, her eyes zeroed in on his as she went in for another kiss. This differed from before, it was fast-paced and needy. Her lips smashed against his, as if trying to flatten and destroy his mouth. He pushed back hungrily, opening his mouth for some sort of friction. Heat rose to her cheeks as her tongue touched his, quick, electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the warm feeling that was hidden from them for so long, seeking to chase down that elusive liquid lightning that reached through the hole of their bodies.  </p>
<p>His rough skin roughed the soft of her hand as she gripped his face firmly, as if to keep him from ever leaving her needy clutch. This would last, she wanted to be sure of it.  </p>
<p>Taking in a shallow breath and pulling away ever so slowly, Y/N slowly lowered her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face before brushing it to the side, out of her way. Oikawa could just feel her breath softly caressing his skin. </p>
<p>As teasingly as possible, Y/N licked a long stroke down his abdomen to the base of his cock, ending just behind the head. Having her partner practically writhing beneath her was a charged experience, an experience that noticeably turned her on, leaving her with an increased desire to feel something, anything. At this point, it didn’t even matter where. </p>
<p>“Fuck, do that again.” Oikawa tried to manage the behaviours of the woman figuratively and literally above him, and unsurprisingly, to no avail. He stole a glance up at Y/N and noticed she was no longer taking her old stance. The lingering feeling her breath gave off was no longer present, having faded and he missed it, he craved it. Swallowing hard and breathing sharply he spoke once more, this time quieter, more humbled.<em> “...Please.” </em></p>
<p>The last word struck a chord in Y/N, sending a trembling, sadistic feeling into herself. That simple utterance of the word gave her so much power, so much control. Too much control. </p>
<p>“If you want to cum, you have to finish me off first.” It was the surge of power that gave Y/N the right to demand this, or anything she wanted, really. She knew men would do close to anything for release, and she was fully willing to take advantage of this fact. </p>
<p>Oikawa, upon hearing the demand, somewhat defeatedly rose to his knees, head facing the floorboards. </p>
<p>“There’s just <em>one more condition...”</em>  Her sentence went unexplained. Y/N bent down and untucked the belt from her partner's discarded dress pants, left tossed to the side. She straightened it out in her hands and in a manner so quick he couldn’t object, he wouldn't've anyways, she bound and pulled it tight against Oikawa’s wrists, now behind his back. She could've sworn she could hear a stifled whine. Feeling the need to stay attached to her own personality she let a slightly sarcastic and condescending utterance of, “Adorable,” slip from her throat. </p>
<p>Y/N really wanted to watch him suffer under her touch. She stepped out of her tanga, the only item of clothing left on her body, now left completely exposed. Taking a seat on the end of the bed, Y/N coyly let her legs spread just enough to expose herself further, and just enough to let him know specifically what she needed. Right in front of her, Oikawa had gotten so nervous so swiftly. It took close to nothing to have him shy away, much unlike the rest of his character. </p>
<p>Partially looking away, and not wanting to give Y/N the satisfaction of seeing him so utterly embarrassed, he buried his face between her thighs, licking up and down just between her cunt. It was teasing and he knew it. It was only a few moments of this before he had decided he wanted to take Y/N off-guard by jamming his tongue further inside her. Unsuspecting of this, she had been unable to pre-emptively silence herself, and moaned, <em>loud.</em></p>
<p>Despite the position he was in, Y/N could still hear his stupid, mocking, muffled laugh beneath her. But she was too overwhelmed with pleasure to care. Oikawa had at least wanted to make the most out of what he could in his demeaning circumstance. In such a competitive nature, he flicked his tongue against her long-neglected clit, putting enough pressure to elicit the reaction he wanted. </p>
<p>“You’re such a...” Y/N started, but it was difficult for her to speak through sustained moans. “such a little fucking bitch.” She meant it out of a sense of frustration, but in her tone, it didn’t quite work that way, her words hitting like bullets. If bullets were addictive and so much more perpetual. </p>
<p>Time passed so slowly; <em>it was perfect</em>. Y/N wouldn’t have had it any other way, until the slow approach of orgasm came clear. There was a severe lack of tension in the air, now fogged by nothing but a stark sense of desire and want. Y/N would've heard a loud ‘No’ in the back of her mind, she should've. But it didn’t happen. Or maybe she was too blinded by the fog to notice it or even care.</p>
<p>The fog in her brain became thicker and thicker with each passing second, with each passing graze of his tongue against her cunt, once left neglected for so long. When Y/N could barely hear let alone listen to her own thoughts, the fog faded. The feeling stopped. <em>Oikawa had stopped.</em></p>
<p>He pulled away, leaving Y/N with a helpless expression. She was so close it wasn’t fair. In one of her fits of anger, she raised her hand in the air, lifting it to about the height of her cheek. Bringing it down as harshly as she could muster the strength, she had left in her, Y/N’s hand landed on Oikawa’s face and left a nasty red mark. </p>
<p>Out of nothing but shock, his head fell to the side and he sat still for a moment, wondering what had come over Y/N, and contemplating whether or not he really minded. In the moment his completely unsettled expression was faced away from Y/N, she had brought herself into a state of upset. A state where she had lost control of her own opinions of the person she was facing, or wanted to face. </p>
<p>She outstretched her hand once more, this time gently grazing the skin on Oikawa’s cheek before linking her hand to the outside of his face and pulling towards herself with a sudden change in her general attitude. The feel of her touch had changed from gentle brush to a disagreeable grab. It felt amazing. </p>
<p>Y/N was so high with power, her partner’s sudden stop took it all away. She wanted it back, she needed it back. His pulling away- he had taken the power she had, and she was determined to take it back. “Have you forgotten about my condition? You can either finish what you started, or forget about being touched again.” Y/N needed to seem indifferent, but she would be most upset, had Oikawa chosen the second of the two options. He hadn’t. </p>
<p>Though he was tediously obeying Y/N and what seemed like her never-ending list of orders, Oikawa had managed to pull one wrist out of the belt loop and use it to free the other. Now with both hands free and Y/N so close to orgasm it would be effortless, he had to gain some sort of leverage back, otherwise it couldn’t be fun. </p>
<p>Through her own foggy mind and vision, Y/N could tell when pressure was getting lighter, and she didn’t want that. She wasn’t ready for when he used his now-free hands to spur a sudden force on her thighs, forcing them further apart, and giving himself more room to push his tongue deeper into her core. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Y/N to feel numerous lightning streaks, soaring through herself. Her muscles tightened, and her hand trembled and spasmed. </p>
<p>This had to be the first time in Y/N’s life where she did nothing but <em>feel</em>. No rethinking, no over analysing, nothing. But how could she? All of her senses heightened, <em>weirdly</em>. She could hear him, her name rolling off his tongue mercilessly, as an arousing melody. She tasted saltiness as pleasurable tears fell from her eyes to the corners of her open and panting mouth. She saw what felt as if a fever dream. Oikawa displayed out for her and her only. It smelt hot and stuffy, only further clouding her mind with lust and ecstasy. She felt- <em>oh she felt it all</em>. Oikawa’s hair entrapped in her grip. His body repeatedly sent jolts of pleasure through hers. Sweat and tears trickling down her face. And she felt it. The crescendo of flips in her gut, feeling as a weightless euphoria as she came. And as fast as it came, the quick high of pure elation, it left, letting gravity take back control of the shaking girl. All she wanted to do was- <em>do it again</em>. Chasing and yearning for the simple pleasure, ridding the tire of constant thought. She waited with bated breath for round two, for more. </p>
<p>Oikawa pulled away from her aching pussy, tired and filled with desire, waiting for her advance. Waiting for her to fulfil her end of the deal. In an extraordinarily short amount of time, Y/N had leaned forward, her lips gracing Oikawa’s ear. </p>
<p>“I want you to tell me who you belong to.” She had breached her own agreement, and she knew that. She knew he knew that, but what fun would it be to patronise him further? Y/N had also said this, taking hold of her partner's cock and gently grazing her fingers up and down.  </p>
<p>“What- you said- I don’t... no. I... <em>I can’t</em>, I don’t want to.” He was breathing heavily, voice hitched. So embarrassed at such a sound request. “I’m not gonna beg, Y/N, I haven't- I haven't lost to you.” </p>
<p>She continued pumping her hand up and down, fingers saturated with precum, essentially proving him wrong. Oikawa was fed up, as much as he wanted to finish at the hands of Y/N, he couldn’t sacrifice his pride and dignity. He to push back. Oikawa lifted his hand and reached for a lock of Y/N’s hair, giving it a small tug, testing his limits. He didn’t even need time for a reaction before pulling even harder. </p>
<p>This time she really noticed. Y/N used her hands to caress Oikawa’s toned chest before gratingly pushing him onto his back. She went with him, catching herself with her hands on the ground by his head. She upheaved her gaze, and deftly captured a fistful of his hair in her harsh grasp. Yanking his hair back, so he’s looking at her, Y/N asked once more, “Who do you belong to?” </p>
<p>Oikawa softly and meekly mumbled something under his breath. </p>
<p>“What were you about to say?” </p>
<p>“N-Nothing.” </p>
<p>Y/N, fully knowing what he said, and feeling antagonistic, played coy. “I have no idea what you said, repeat it.” Her tone changed sharply towards the end. </p>
<p>“You. I belong to... you.” He managed to choke out through sustained moans. </p>
<p>The operation of Y/N’s hand became quicker, more precise. Moving tip to base every time, she was in full control, Oikawa at her disposal. </p>
<p>Y/N could feel the vein at the base of his throbbing cock begin to pulse, she knew he was close, so she stopped. Oikawa tried to spit out the few words of confusion and was completely despondent as he felt the urge to do it himself and had his hands pinned back down. </p>
<p>Y/N proceeded to only gently rub her thumb over the tip of his cock, only allowing pre-um to surface. It drove Oikawa crazy, his breath never seeming to hold a steady pattern. </p>
<p>She rummaged through the discarded pile of clothes as she relentlessly teased his overstimulated cock, pulling out a red silk belt.  </p>
<p> Oikawa endeavoured to stop her but was too caught under the wave of no release to do anything. She left enough room under the soft fabric as to not hurt him, but the knot she tied was not coming loose anytime soon. But it was only when she caught him trying to finally finish, grabbing and stroking, when the tie caught her eye. She slowly pulled her body back to where the tie was, letting Oikawa’s already painfully hard cock brush up against her abdomen and breast. After grabbing the jet-black tie, she did the exact same thing on the way back up to his face.  </p>
<p> She grabbed his hot shaky hands and stuck two fingers in her mouth. Twirling her tongue over them repeatedly, distracting him from the fact that his hands were being bound by his tie. All the different sensations at once sent him over the edge. His hand being kissed and sucked, his aching cock brushing up and down Y/N’s thighs, both mixed with the humiliation and helplessness of being bound and blinded, it was too much. So, he decided to completely disregard how he was forewarned by Y/N what would happen if he didn’t listen, and he finished.  </p>
<p>“Well, that was fast.” Y/N remarked, gesturing towards the mess of a person that was Oikawa. Now he was really blushing, that would be a strong blow to his ego. He couldn’t have this happening, she bested him, it was too late. All there was left to do was submit. </p>
<p>“St-stop.” Her words were really an erotic infliction. </p>
<p>“Wow, you really are like putty in my hands.” Y/N knew how much damage her words could do, and she was fully ready to abuse her power. <em>“How pathetic”</em>She said sadistically. </p>
<p>Oikawa whined and threw his head back as she pressed down hard on his cock with the open palm of her hand. His body pushed against her warm hand in search of any sort of friction. But Y/N denied him of the simple pleasure, only grabbing the base and stroking to the top just to let go to grab her phone sitting on her bedside table. Oikawa groaned, growing more needy and aroused by the second. </p>
<p>“You’re such a pretty little slut, be a doll and smile for me~” She said as her phone camera flashed. She set her phone down, hands now free, and decided to be merciful. “I can let you cum again, but you have to beg for it.” </p>
<p>“What?” Oikawa asked through his own foggy state. The single word was slurred, he was a mess from one time. </p>
<p>“Beg.” </p>
<p>Again, he really didn’t want to, but the urge and desire for release was too much, it was more than the price of pride and dignity. “Plea-please. I need this,<em> I need you to make me cum.”</em> The last part was rather abrupt and spoken quickly. </p>
<p>Y/N obliged, taking his cock into her clutch once more, and roughly pumping her hand up and down, over and over. She listened as Oikawa’s breath started to quicken and his hands started to shake. But there were no games this time. This time, she just wanted to watch him helpless, writhing under her touch. </p>
<p>He started moving his hips into her grasp, trying to feel more. God, did he look like a mess and god, did that do things to Y/N. She tried not to get her hands sticky while he came, <em>hard</em>. Anyone could tell, despite his flirty demeanour, he was inexperienced. Or so it was evident when he passed out, tied up, blindfolded, limp. </p>
<p>Y/N sighed; her fun was over. She didn’t want to leave her partner tied up and, on the floor, either. She untied the make-shift blindfold and the knots below it. She was also fairly keen on putting him somewhere that wasn’t the floor. Y/N didn’t have enough time or energy to think about the fact she was taking care of Oikawa, something she never thought she’d have to do. </p>
<p>It wasn’t terribly hard to get him on the bed, he wasn’t super heavy and Y/N was quite strong. She herself was unwilling to sleep on the floor, so she bit the bullet she wasn’t thinking about and got under the sheets. At least he wasn’t under them with her, right? </p>
<p>The night ended, Y/N losing her battle with the monster of sleep, and resting with a dreary smile on her face, next to her partner, fucked asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>